


Foundry Kisses

by LadyShema587



Series: StilettoRoyalty's Olicity Sultry Sunday Smut Challenge [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3x08, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShema587/pseuds/LadyShema587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StilettoRoyalty Sultry Sunday Smut Series #5<br/>Prompt - Freeform</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundry Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you stilettoroyalty for organizing this 5 week challenge! It's been alot of fun! I actually can't believe I completed all the prompts. I'm over the word limit again. Forgive me? This is tentatively set at the end of 3x08 The Brave and the Bold.

Returning to the Foundry, Oliver was surprised to find Felicity still there. 

“Hey!”

“Glad to see you whole,” Felicity’s smile filled the entire dark room. “Did you and Barry settle… whatever it was you went off to do?”

Oliver couldn’t help smiling as he placed his bow in its case before turning to face her where she sat at her computers. “For now. Why didn’t you head home?”

Felicity stood and walked toward him as she answered his question, “Well Roy and I drove Cisco and Caitlin to the train station and Roy had to come back here for a shift upstairs. So I thought I’d try…”

She motioned to the evidence they’d compiled from Sara’s murder before continuing, “I keep thinking that looking at it all with new eyes or a new perspective will make it all make sense.”

Oliver’s heart simultaneously filled with warmth and broke due to the remarkable woman in front of him. They stood next to each other now staring at the bits of evidence they’d collected. Oliver nudged Felicity’s shoulder waiting for her to look his direction before saying, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Felicity asked sadness and confusion clear behind her glasses.

“For being you,” Oliver swallowed before continuing. “For being the light in the darkness.”

Felicity nodded twice in acknowledge before her eyes slapped shut. Oliver stilled himself for her withdraw from the moment like she had after her ex kidnapped her. 

But when she met his eyes again he saw nothing but love and laughter, “Well I am partial to that end of the color spectrum,” Felicity playfully twisted her ponytail. “Obviously.”

Oliver laughed, “You know earlier… when Barry mentioned the island and you brought up the landmines. Did I just imagine it or where you blushing?”

“Oliver you should just be glad I didn’t babble every thought in my head at that moment. They were… colorful. You know how you saved by life by swinging shirtless out of a tree. How your hot, sweaty body protectively pressed me into the ground. Still probably not as bad as ‘It feels really good having you inside of me’ or ‘I love spending the night with you’ but…”

Oliver’s gloved hand found her arm and pulled her into his arms. Her name came out as a groan against her lips in the second before his mouth covered hers.

His kiss was overwhelming. Felicity couldn’t stop from pressing further into him and when his tongue swept across her lips before raking inside her mouth she was clutching at the leather of his jacket.

When their lips finally separated, Felicity felt the stubble of Oliver’s bread against her cheek as he kissed a line to her ear, “You’ve been driving me crazy, Felicity.”

Felicity gasped at the wanton honesty in Oliver’s voice. He tugged her earlobe playfully with his teeth causing her to arch in his arms. He had a hand splayed across her lower back and another cupping the back of her neck. 

Oliver pulled back far enough to look her in the eye as he asked, “Can I kiss you, Felicity?”

His voice barely above a whisper, Felicity thought she must have misheard him, “You just did.”

Oliver’s smirk that followed was positively predatory before he replied, “I want you to come around my mouth.”

Felicity felt her entire body contract with the thought. 

All she could manage was an enthusiastic nod. The next thing she knew Oliver was lifting her up and hauling her body against his as he moved to recapture her lips. 

Oliver backed her into one of the concrete pillars before breaking the kiss. Felicity’s head hit the wall behind her with a bang as she bit down on bottom lip to keep from crying out. She had seconds to process Oliver’s hands dragging her panties down her legs before her thighs were rested on his shoulders and his breath mingled with cold air hit her center. 

“Damn, Felicity…” Oliver’s voice was graveled against her skin. Then his lips were covering her clit. Despite knowing it was coming, the gentle sensation still caught Felicity off guard. His kisses progressed into long streaks of his tongue and then he was sucking her delicate skin into his mouth. 

The sight of Oliver’s head between her thighs was partially skewed by her purple skirt. Felicity fought a laugh at the absurdity but then her body took over and she could no longer see the humor for the lust fogging her brain. 

She moaned aloud as Oliver worked her body right to the edge. Felicity pressed into the wall and grasped his shoulders before letting her fingers rake through his short hair as she ground her hips against his ministrations. 

Sometime during the race to orgasm, she became aware Oliver was still wearing his gloves. One hand held her waist but it was the hand that moved up her thigh from her knee that made Felicity open her eyes in shock. When his gloved finger pressed into her center, Felicity couldn’t help squirming against his touch. 

Then Oliver was looking up at her his mouth on her clit as he pressed a finger into her. The pressure was nice but the gloves felt rough.

“Oliver…” Felicity found her voice. “Lose the gloves.”

Oliver pulled his hand away but pressed his mouth lower snaking his tongue into the wet opening. He rearranged her weight against the pillar and held his hand up for her to shed the offending glove. Felicity wasted no time undoing the button and throwing the glove off even as she rocked against his mouth.

The glove forgotten Felicity focused on the sensation Oliver’s lips and tongue created. She felt her body tensing. It was Oliver’s ungloved fingers dipping deep and curling inside her that sent her flying.

She gripped his head tightly as her body shook with the waves of pleasure.

Oliver slowed the movements of his fingers but kept up his ministrations for several minutes as Felicity came down from her high. Then he carefully removed his fingers before carefully licking her clean and placing gentle kisses to her folds and inner thighs. 

Felicity knew she was flushed and panting but honestly couldn’t care less as the euphoria still warmed her body.

Felicity looked down when she felt Oliver sink his teeth into her inner thigh. He was gazing up at her as he laved his tongue over the reddening mark.

The sight made Felicity’s mouth drop open as a new wave of lust swept through her.

Oliver carefully placed her legs back on the floor leaning her against the wall for support as he stood. His eyes were so dark as he watched her Felicity couldn’t stop from grasping his head and pulling his mouth to hers. She immediately swept her tongue into his mouth experiencing only a momentary surprise at the salty tang of her orgasm mixed with Oliver’s deep taste. 

Felicity pulled Oliver against her body and raised her leg to fit him closer. They broke the kiss moaning when his erection pressed against her. Felicity moved her hands down the slick leather to undo Oliver’s pants.

Her hands barely reach their destination before he was stilling her with a groan, “Felicity…”

“Hmm…” Felicity asked trailing kisses to Oliver’s neck.

“I don’t have… protection,” Oliver stumbled for words his breathing still short. “Not here.”

Felicity groaned at the realization and carefully leaned back into the wall as she sought Oliver’s eyes. “Okay. Then you get changed so you can take me home.”

“Yeah?” Oliver asked surprised.

“Yes!” Felicity said adamantly. She was done letting him push her away. And she was done with denying them this pleasure. “Take me home, Oliver.”


End file.
